Billionaires Do it Better
by Serena Thorn
Summary: The first time Veronica and Jake ran into each other at a hotel it took them by surprise. The second time the only surprise is that they still want more.


Title: Billionaires Do it Better  
Rating: R  
Summary: The first time Veronica and Jake ran into each other at a hotel it took them by surprise. The second time the only surprise is that they still want more.  
Spoilers: Vague S1 and 2x11  
Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Jake, mentions Keith, Duncan, Celeste and Lilly  
Word Count: 3883  
Warnings: Pretty much vanilla smut  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: I've done it. I've officially written V/Jake smut. Britta, this is all your fault. Enjoy!

* * *

_You know you got yourself into this. You know you should have told that rich bitch that you wouldn't take her case. But no, the second you saw how much she was willing to sign over you flew into action. You leapt long before you looked and that's why we're sitting here at The Belvedere of all places and dressed like we somehow belong here. Oh, and of course there's that guy up at the bar you can't stop staring at._

Some nights Veronica really wished she could shut up that internal voice of hers. But tonight, like so many before, it just kept nagging at her. Especially when she raked her blues over the tall, lean man in the well-tailored suit sipping his drink at the bar once again.

The same time the night before she had been there doing surveillance for some bored 09'er housewife who wanted to add some drama to her life by claiming her husband was cheating on her. Veronica ended up deciding that the devil must have been having quite the snowball fight because for once there was an 09'er businessman who actually had been at the only hotel in Neptune more lavish than the Neptune Grand solely for business purposes.

That was more than she guessed could be said about the man she was there watching tonight. Not that he even seemed to be there for business much less pleasure and not that she had been hired to watch him. No, this was more her own curiosity getting the better of her. He had been there the night before too. And just like tonight he had been up at the bar, standing while he sipped whatever it was he had been drinking. It could have been ginger ale in that crystal glass for all she knew but she decided she knew him better than that. Besides, she wondered, who would come all the way out here for a ginger ale?

It didn't help that this was just reminding her of a case from just a few months ago. A case that had led them to crossing paths once again. It hadn't even been in Neptune, but it had been at a hotel. And as Veronica watched him set his glass down she couldn't take her eyes from his hands. Long and lean, much like the rest of him. Her heart beat a little faster at the anything but vague memory of when they had touched her.

Granted, it hadn't been planned. Who plans to sleep with their mother's ex who just happened to also be the father of their own ex-boyfriend? She hoped no one she knew. But it didn't change the memories that were playing in her mind.

Like those of how she'd had a waiter slip him a note that told him where to find her. She knew he wouldn't want anyone to see them together, even if no one knew her there. If nothing else she knew he might get a kick out of the chase since she was finally going to let him chase her for once.

Veronica hadn't been wrong. When the knock came on her door almost an hour later she didn't even wait before making good on the pubescent dreams she had had while sleeping over with Lilly of essentially climbing him. Alright, he had helped a little, but it wasn't like she had been paying that much attention to where his hands were at the time since she was kissing the one and only Jake Kane for all she was worth.

She hardly weighed much in his arms, though Jake guessed part of that was thanks to the crush her legs had around his waist. After giving a less than gentle kick to the door to make sure he wouldn't have to let go of her to give them their desired privacy, he walked them further into the room without stumbling until they reached the bed.

The second his knees hit the edge he lost his grip on her and she landed on the mattress. In a second Veronica was already reaching for him and he didn't make her wait a moment more before climbing atop her and kissing her again.

Now this should have been the part where Veronica began to at least mentally scream at herself. Sure they were both adults and sure they weren't anywhere near Neptune and yes she was single, but that didn't change who either of them were or what they had once been to each other. As it was they hadn't seen each other in a few years and when she did see him again all she could think of was that she wanted to feel his skin against hers.

In all of that thinking, when Veronica opened her eyes again, she knew that they were very likely only seconds from that. Who had taken off his suit jacket and tie and where they had landed were anyone's guess. But Veronica knew it was her to begin unbuttoning his shirt and him to shrug it off when she undid the last one.

Her dress was next, Jake having unzipped it from underneath her. When he pulled it down the length of her body, she hadn't missed the way his eyes seemed to glaze over at the sight of her black bra and matching low-rise bikinis. Black and red, a tried and true combination that she had seen work many a time. Granted that wasn't what she had originally gone there for, but a girl had to be prepared, right? And that night she was glad she had been.

Now here they were just a few months later. They were back in Neptune, but at a place where, like before, they only knew him. Admittedly, Veronica had wondered if she would see him again after that night. It wasn't like they had exchanged numbers or left each other with any promises, but they had known each other for a long time and whatever they had been before that night had surely changed. Had she wanted to see him again? Part of her had actually. And she would even let him guess which part.

Now that she was faced with him again, having been granted an answer to her silent question, she wanted to resist. She had gotten what her fifteen-year-old self had wanted. An illicit romp with her best friend's more than slightly attractive father. Only now it was more than that. Not that she loved him, no, just that she had helped in her father's attempt to ruin his life and she knew he was owed a little. Keith would never apologize to him, they all knew that. But she all but had and had given him her body in the process.

Jake guessed he had gotten so used to people recognizing him that he couldn't tell anymore when people were staring. Not even when those staring were pixie blondes half his age from across a not so crowded hotel bar. Sometimes he wished to be able to tell when that was the case however. It would have made the last time less of a surprise. Not that he was complaining, but it did make him feel like a dirty old man. He could have been her father for crying out loud and not even just because he was right age.

Still, when he saw the small smile on the lips of the waiter walking up to him now he could feel his stomach do the same funny thing it did those months ago when he had turned around to find Veronica Mars smirking at him from the table she had been seated at.

Sure enough he was being handed another note with what he now knew to be her handwriting. Of course he would have to ask her later not only how she knew which room he was staying in but how she would be getting in, as she had said in her note, to wait for him.

Much later, he decided, when he let himself into his hotel room ten minutes later to find her perched at the edge of the bed with her very bare legs dangling over the footboard. Her palms were flat to the bedspread behind her, there was that all too familiar smirk on her pink painted lips, that same mischievous glint in her big blue eyes and of course she wouldn't be her if she hadn't upped the torture by sitting there in nothing but a blue version of the bra and panty set that he still saw in his dreams.

"Took you long enough, Mr. Kane," she told him before she crooked her finger to draw him towards her.

He smiled as he shucked his shoes and socks off before walking closer to the bed. "What have I told you about calling me Mr. Kane when you're naked or next to it?"

"Then I guess you should help the rest of my clothes fall off like my dress did if you want me to call you Jake again."

"Maybe I can find another way to convince you while I'm at it," he stated before covering her mouth with his own as his hands went to the back of her head to tangle in her hair.

He started the kiss off slow, letting her lean into him and seek him out. It wasn't every day he felt wanted for more than just his name anymore and he wanted it to last for as long as it could when he was with her.

Just as he had hoped, each time he pulled back she followed. When she curled an arm around his neck and let herself fully melt into the kiss she could even taste his earlier double martini.

She opened her eyes when he broke the kiss minutes later to see his hands begin to explore, both of them remembering all the while how she had writhed beneath his touch before. One hand lowered to the swell of her hip while the other came down to cover her breast.

Caressing and teasing at first as he felt her nipple harden against his palm through the thin lace separating his skin from hers. And when he gave it a gentle squeeze she couldn't keep her moan to herself and he took full advantage of her opening mouth to kiss her again.

Veronica still couldn't quite believe it when his tongue immediately sought and began to twine with hers. Of all the men she could have been kissing, pulling down on top of her, hastily beginning to undress and knowing she was minutes from wrapping herself around again, here she was with the most powerful man in Neptune. Ironically what made it even more of an aphrodisiac for her wasn't his money or said power, but being instantly reminded of the talents of his hands, tongue and cock.

Part of her was truly glad that some things couldn't be taught from father to son, or perhaps taught at all. If Duncan had known how to get her off like his father could then she might have taken off to Australia either with him or after him. Instead here she was rolling over on top of Jake to take his pants off of him.

Jacket, tie and shirt gone in seconds of each other, Veronica's bra also having mysteriously disappeared through their exchange, Jake watched her work. Not that it took more than a few seconds save for when she would stop to kiss, lick or suck on various parts of his chest and stomach as she inched her way downwards.

Even with the soft smacking sound of each kiss she gave his skin and the subsequent feel of her breath before she planted the next and even the unmistakable sight of her blonde head inching lower along his body, Jake still couldn't believe this wasn't some elaborate dream. He was still convinced Veronica could have any man she wanted and because of that he couldn't think what she would want with him. With any other girl her age he would think it was about the money or the prestige, but he knew Veronica well enough to know she didn't give a damn about either. In his mind that only left the idea that she was looking to punish her father in some way. But then that didn't make sense because he was still alive which clearly meant Veronica hadn't told Keith about what had happened between them.

Jake guessed her reason for that was clear when he felt her pulling his boxers down and finally off before crawling back up between his legs. He quit thinking altogether the second her tongue began moving in slow circles along the underside of his hard cock.

Veronica inwardly smirked to herself when she felt his hand tangle in her hair again. Not tugging, not holding her down, just there as though his few low moans weren't already assuring her she was doing good. Given all the times she had managed to anger him to the point where he almost couldn't form words this made her pretty damn proud of herself; the fact she had found a much more pleasurable way for them to temporarily render each other incapable of comprehensible speech.

Jake's hands went to the bed and gripped the sheet a long moment later to keep from tangling his fist in her hair when Veronica took him past her lips. He refused to let himself wonder where she had picked up her practiced ease and instead focused on her head lowering further until she began to suck. Only then did he lose his fight to keep his eyes open and on her. No matter how much he wanted to watch her he was almost too turned on to concentrate on anything but how good she was making him feel.

Veronica pulled back almost completely a moment later and looked up at him, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She knew most men like him got this kind of treatment on a daily basis. A hot blonde twenty-something reminding their more often than not divorced sugar daddies that they are still good for something. But Jake wasn't her sugar daddy, or even technically divorced, and he definitely was still good for several things and knew it. But that didn't stop her from picking up her pace as she took his full length into her mouth again.

When Jake knew he was getting close and would end up thrusting into her mouth without warning soon, he brought one of his hands back to her head and to her face to silently get her attention. She stopped and lifted up, the question in her eyes and he moved out from under her.

"You okay?" she asked, still a little breathless.

Jake just smiled before kissing her cheek, her jaw and down still over her neck and collarbone as he laid her down. "I think you've earned a turn."

Instantly Veronica was as giddy as when she first realized the power she had over Jake. At least in this case. Now she knew what his mouth could do to her and she couldn't wait to feel that again. And just as he had watched her, she watched as he pulled down her soaked panties and tossed them to the floor before dipping his head to kiss along her thigh.

He had barely touched her and she was already beginning to squirm beneath his hands as one moved to a breast again and the other to her leg. He might have told her to calm down or to wait until he really gave her something to moan about, but the truth was he didn't want to. It wasn't every day he got to see Veronica like this, which really was a pity, and frankly it was a little more enjoyable then it probably should have been.

Veronica sighed out when he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and held her other as far out as was comfortable for her, knowing what would be next. True to form, he licked the whole of her sex, moaning out his own approval both at the sweet taste of her and knowing he was the reason for how wet she was already.

Minutes passed as he teased her, circling her clit with his tongue, only letting the tip of it slip into her. Finally he had to hold onto her hips with both hands when she began to buck against his mouth. He didn't entirely mind as he enjoyed knowing the effect he had on her in return, but he didn't want her to come just yet. Not even if it would just be her first of the night.

Veronica knew she had always liked his mouth for a reason. That big, contagious smile for one thing. But now she could add this to her list. Sure he also had more experience than most of her past conquests combined, but that was another thing she tried to force herself not to think about at a time like this. Now she was so close, her body on fire and arching higher towards him, but instead he was once again pulling her back from the edge. Either he really did still hate her or he was finally about to put her out of her misery.

"Tell me you're not planning to leave me like this," she all but whined as she watched him sit up.

Jake almost laughed. ""No," he told her before leaning down to kiss her, the shared taste of them on each other's lips and tongue an equal turn on for him as for her. Veronica sighed out again as he lowered his body to hers and used his knee to nudge her legs apart a little more for himself.

"Then prove it, Jake," she sighed as she wrapped her legs around his hips and locked her eyes onto his.

He kissed her again at her using his first name, but broke it just before he went to slide into her. There would be no going back for them after this and this time they wouldn't have the excuse of it just being the once. It was her absolute last chance to change her mind. He prayed she wouldn't, but he wasn't about to not give her the option. Not with everything else they had done to each other in the past.

Veronica recognized that hesitation and not just from their previous night together. So she gave him her usual form of silent consent with a nod and raised her hips against his.

At that Jake didn't waste any time burying himself to the hilt inside of her and let out a relieved groan that nearly drowned out her own. Still, he gave her a moment to get used to him before beginning to move.

Veronica dug her head back into the pillow as she swung her hips in time with his thrusts, their pace seeming to pick up with each time he filled her. She couldn't blame him for it being quick tonight, besides at this rate this would hardly be their last night together. The fact she was hoping for that to be true would have been enough to surprise her if she could muster the emotion.

But soon neither of them bring themselves to care about much of anything because with every hard thrust and every tight clench they were nearing their respective edges again.

Finally losing the battle with herself, Veronica came moments later with a low moan as delicious shockwaves danced through her every muscle. And when Jake followed, still feeling her muscles coiling around him, and he all but collapsed atop her, Veronica couldn't help but be satisfied with herself once again.

Not just at the reminder at who she still had between her thighs, but the power she apparently still had with him. It was always good to know she could give as good as she could get. At least when she felt like it.

"We have to keep meeting like this," Jake sighed as he rolled off of her and practically flopped onto his back beside her.

Veronica had to stop herself from laughing. That was quite possibly the last thing she expected to hear him say. "Is that so, Mr. Kane?" she smirked.

He opened his eyes and looked over at her. Then he closed them again. "You're still naked. That means my name is still Jake to you."

That made her giggle. The post-coital satisfaction or just the fact he didn't want to be reminded of when she was his son's girlfriend any more than she did easily being the culprit of said giggle. "Well then, as you were saying, Jake? You would like for us to continue to meet in upscale hotels?"

"I might." He opened his eyes again and rolled over to his side to face her. "How about you ask me again if you're still here in the morning?"

That made her put her serious face on. Morning? She hadn't stayed for the morning the last time. Guys were usually the first ones out the door after surprise hook-ups to avoid any potential talks of the future or otherwise awkward moments. Instead that had been her, and not just with Jake, and she had been all set for the next morning to be more of the same. But now Jake was implying he wanted her there in the morning and she was stunned. She was the daughter of his nemesis, what could he want from her beyond the obvious? Unless he just wanted to stick it to her father, but she hadn't been disowned or bound under lock and key at the apartment so that proved that Jake hadn't told him about whatever this was between them.

"Is this your way of saying you want me to stay tonight?" she asked, finally voicing the question she never thought she would have to ask him.

"Only if you want to." Truthfully he did. He had been waking up alone for far too many mornings as it was. Even when he was still living with Celeste they hadn't shared the same bed since Lilly was alive. Now he had Veronica with him and he always had cared for her, now it was just in a different way. And perhaps not purely sexual, but he wouldn't let his mind go there any time soon.

Veronica nodded. "Okay." All he had to do was ask, she realized.

Putting an arm around her, Jake kissed her again. This time slow and lazy, over her lips and chin and throat, just wanting to keep her close until one of them passed out.

When sleep did finally start to claim her, Veronica realized that nagging thing that had been in the back of her mind ever since she'd had Jake meet her at that last hotel room. While she had been wrong about a certain specific one, Veronica knew Lilly might have had the right idea about older men after all. If nothing else, her time with Jake had never been boring.

The End


End file.
